6teen
by cheerlove
Summary: A funny story about the gang and their lives in the mall. And is Jonesy having the hots for Nikki? *oneshot*


**Mature Content 16 +...but enjoy :D**

They were all friends, Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, Jen, Wyatt and Caitlyn. Nikki was the cool chick, who always kept a cool head, wasn't all girlie girlie, and had a sarcasm tendency. Jonesy was the rich guy, whose parents had cut him all of his funds, to make him learn responsibility and find a job. He was a pretty boy, who was down with the girls but got fired at every second job due to his lack of competence. Jude was the slighty dumb, skateboard guy, who didn't like to think too much, but play videogames and skateboard. Jen was the brunette girl, who wanted to be part of a group, was totally into boybands and ballsports and was still searching for a boyfriend. Wyatt was the down to earth guy, who drunk coffee like water, and enjoyed playing his guitar and making songs out of every unnecessary situation. Caitlyn was the blond and blue eyed, naive little girlie girl. Nikki had met Jude when bringing her little brother to the skateboarding lot, and Jude thought her brother how to skateboard so Nikki and Jude became kinda friends.

Then Jude and Nikki went for a latte in the mall, where they found Wyatt sipping a coffee he just ordered from Jonesy, who was working at the coffee store at that time but he got fired after several customer complaints. They all laughed at Jonesy, the guys had been friends since middle school. Then Jen, Jonesy's stepsister for four months now, appeared collecting money from Wyatt, since they had a bet going on, on how long Jonesy would keep his job..which wasn't long, so Jen won. That's how their friendship had started at the age of sixteen and now they were all best friends. Caitlyn was a girl who had just moved from Canada and had become fast friends with Jen, much to Nikki's dismay but then Caitlyn started hanging out with the gang, had a crush on Jonesy, they dated for four days two hours and twenty seven minutes, then Jonesy started hitting on other girls, Caitlyn cried, called him an asshole, and settled for friends, but there was still some awkwardness whenever they were alone, much to Nikki's amusement who lived for awkward and tense situations. So yeah, that was the gang, Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, Jen, Wyatt and Caitlyn.

Each of them had a job at the big mall, and they always hung out in front of Caitlyn's slushy bar since she rarely had customers and there was a big empty table in front of the slushy bar. Nikki worked in a clothing store, named club banana, she hated the job and her coworkers, Jonesy's job changed every week, right now, he worked at a book store, Jude worked at a hot dog stand, Jen in a sportswear store, and Wyatt in a music store, and at the end of the day, when their shifts were over, they met in front of the slushy bar, all exhausted and lazy.

,Hey Wyatt...Wyatt..look at that Latina over there.' Jonesy's eyes were always on the move for new prey. ,Hot...but she looks like a drama queen to me.' Wyatt took a sip from his coffee. ,All girls are drama queens.' Jude says , turning to the left and farting in Caitlyn's direction who squeaks as the guys laugh. ,Guys are so disgusting, ugh.' Nikki squirms and puts her legs on the table. ,Well, putting your feet on the table isn't exactly ladylike.' Caitlyn had to remark. ,Too bad, I don't give a fuck, Miss Prissy.' Nikki gives back. ,Drama queens.' Jude drops in. ,You don't like me, do you?' Caitlyn asks in her ridiculous Canadian accent. ,I never said that.' Nikki runs her hand through her short black hair with the purple tips. ,Bitch fight.' Jonesy claps his hands. ,Ever since I joined this gang, you're the only one who's cool towards me.' Caitlyn folds her arms on her chest. ,Pardon me, I didn't get into a cheerleader costume and cheer for you.' Nikki says cooly, totally vibing attitude. ,What's your problem you don't even know me?' Caitlyn keeps on stressing. ,Sorry, I just don't dig blondes.' Nikki shakes her head in fake sincerity. ,I totally dig blondes.' Jonesy butts in. ,Fuck off, Jonesy.' Caitlyn and Nikki say at the same time. ,At least, you have one thing in common, you don't like Jonesy.' Jen gives her stepbrother an amused look. ,What you don't like me? Well..Caitlyn..I get it..but you Nikki..why don't you like me?' Jonesy seems really surprised. ,Because you treat girls like clothes, one you're tired of wearing them, you put them away.' ,As if you were a saint, I heard you broke up with Logan, just because you thought his ears look weird ! ' Jonesy accuses Nikki. ,You broke up with a guy because of his ears? That's cruel Nikki, you totally blew his self-esteem away.' Wyatt says incredibly. ,It wasn't like that..but he's such a big guy..and his ears were so small, it just didn't fit in the picture.' Nikki tries to explain herself. ,Then even I seem better, I don't judge girls according to their appearances..like our Nikki here.' Jonesy says and Nikki roles her eyes. ,Wait!' Jude says all of a sudden and everybody looks at him. ,I'm blonde...does it mean you don't like me..Nikki..I thought we were cool, dudette.' Jude looks at Nikki, like she had broken his trust. ,We totally are dude.' They bump fists. ,Jude, that conversation has been over for like five minutes now.' Jen laughs at him. ,Let him go at his own pace.' Wyatt pats Jude's shoulder. ,So you just don't like blonde girls..ergo me then.' Caitlyn starts again. ,Girls, would you drop it already?' Jen gets between the two others. ,I guess it's because you see blonde girls as a threat.' Caitlyn adds, so not ready to step down. ,A threat? Bitch please, look at you, everything you have, I got it way more.' Nikki grabs her boobs to underline her point. ,I wish I could have done that.' Jonesy swoons staring at Nikki's chest. ,Dude, you're so obvious.' Wyatt shakes his head. ,That's enough, both of you, shut it now, we're all friends here.' Jen says and Caitlyn turns her back on the girls. ,Aww...I was hoping you'd start throwing water bombs at each other.' Jonesy says disappointed and Nikki smacks him on his head. ,Hey babe.' Wyatt's girlfriend walks up towards them. ,Hey Mel.' They kiss in such a cheesy way, everybody groans. ,Oh grow up, you guys.' Wyatt says as he pulls Mel into his lap. ,You're just jealous because you're all singles.' Mel says laughing. ,I'm not single.' Jude explains to the others. ,Jude, a virtual girlfriend doesn't count.' Jen enlightens him and he sighs disappointed. ,I'm not single either...I'm dating five girls at the same time.' Jonesy says proudly leaning back in his chair. ,Awesome.' He and Wyatt high five. ,No offense, baby.' Wyatt kisses his girlfriend's cheek. ,You just wait until, they find out..I'll help them cut your dick into pieces.' Caitlyn mutters and Nikki actually laughs at her joke, even though Caitlyn meant it. ,Why can't you just enter a serious relationship for once in your life?' Jen asks her stepbrother. ,The girl I want a serious relationship with...I don't think she likes me.' Jonesy says drawing circles on the table. ,Stop driveling!' Jude puts an energy bar in his mouth. ,Shut up dude, you're in love?' Wyatt says at the same time. ,I don't believe it.' Caitlyn and Jen say at the same time. ,Cool down guys..let's not jump into conclusions like ..being in love...I dunno it's a weird feeling..like I want to tell her about my thoughts and problems and issues..and I want to be stroked by her at night..you know...' Jonesy says kinda dreamily. ,Who are you and what have you done with Jonesy?' Jen looks Jonesy in the eyes. ,He's lying..just messing with us.' Caitlyn pouts with a sting of jealousy. ,I wonder who that poor bitch is.' Nikki says picking the dirt out of her nails. ,If you knew, you'd laugh...but as long as I can't have her..I'll have to mess around with some bitches...it's five o'clock..I gotta meet up with my first bitch, Christine, laters.' He says, picks up his bag and is gone. ,Baby, I gotta bounce too.' Mel says to Wyatt and she gets up and he gives her a smack on her ass. ,Ugh, get a room.' Jude says, sipping coke like it was alcohol. ,Do you miss your virtual girlfriend?' Caitlyn asks him, patting his shoulder. ,Yeah..her name's Kandy, with a K.' Jude pouts, looking like a little boy. ,Are you sleeping with her?' Nikki asks in Wyatt's direction. ,No..she's not real, duh.' Jude answers Nikki. ,I wasn't talking to you, Jude.' Nikki clarifys. ,Duuuude.' He winces. ,That's none of your business, Nikara.' Wyatt says with a grin so that was a yes. ,Don't call me that.' Nikki says and takes her legs of the table. ,Oh Nikara...Nikaraaa..' Wyatt starts playing on his guitar. ,The way you say my name..Nikara..' He starts singing. ,Ok, that's enough, you girls come with me.' Jen says and gets up. ,Why?' Caitlyn asks looking up at her friend. ,I wanna show you guys, something.' Jen says and leads the girls into a clothing store.

,What are we doing here?' Nikki asks, so not feeling good, in such a girlie girlie store, where Caitlyn felt like she was in heaven. ,You guys, need to learn how to bond, so you're going to give each other a makeover.' Jen explains to them. ,Where do you come up with these dumb ideas?' Nikki asks Jen with irritated eyes. ,Either you do this, or I won't introduce you to this new muscle guy working at the Sportsclub.' Jen threatens and Nikki growls. ,Yeah, makeover.' Caitlyn claps her hands and Niki rolls her eyes. ,Let's get it over with, but make it fit my style!' Nikki says as Caitlyn roams the dresses. In the end Nikki has on a blue classy dress, which emphasizes every curve of hers, and Caitlyn the girl who wore pink before, look like rock-punk chick. They both look into the mirror then at each other and then start laughing, cause they so didn't look their normal looks. ,I look ridiculous.' Nikki comments. ,I can't be seen like this on the streets.' Caitlyn gets back into the changing rooms, both of them still laughing. ,That was a pathetic attempt.' Nikki comments, when they're out of the store. ,But still worth a try, you're so sweet Jen.' Caitlyn kisses her on the cheek. ,And now introduce me to muscle guy.' Nikki says as they head over to Jen's workplace.

Wyatt sipping yet another coffee in front of the music store, catches Jonesy make his way to date number four. ,Yo Jonesy.' He yells and Jonesy runs up to him. ,What's up man?' Wyatt asks, looking all relaxed. ,Running from date number three, she found out I was with date number two...but I still have date number four waiting for me.' He puts both his thumbs. ,Why are you torturing youself so much?' Wyatt asks him amused. ,Cause it's fun.' Jonesy shrugs. ,Why don't you invest the time you use for chasing and running from girls, in the girl you're not hundred percent in love with?' Wyatt asks Jonesy with curious eyes. ,Cause I don't think it's going anywhere with..her..' Jonesy taps his foot. ,Who is it?' Wyatt asks with a smug grin on his face. ,I'm not telling, you curious bastard.' He shoulderfists Wyatt. ,Oh come on, tell me, I'm your best friend, do I know her ?' Wyatt grins with pearlwhite teeth. ,Her name is not leaving my lips.' Jonesy says and wants to leave. ,Is it Nikki?' Wyatt asks and Jonesy turns around slowly. ,No...tss..Nikki..what would make you think that..I mean..tss..Nikki' Jonesy starts blabbering. ,So it is her, I knew it.' Wyatt laughs, slapping his thigh. ,How did you know?' Jonesy asks Wyatt surprised. ,I've been noticing it for a while now..whenever we say call the girls, you call Nikki first, even though you could your stepsister first, or Caitlyn..but I understand if you don't do that..you sexually harass her a lot..and whenever you think nobody's looking, you check her out..and for some reason, you've stopped dating black haired girls.' Wyatt ends his speech. ,Way to go man, you should become a detective.' Jonesy bites on his lips. ,But seriously dude, don't tell anyone, especially not Nikki or Caitlyn.' Jonesy looks around carefully. ,But why Nikki, she's the last girl I'd expected you to fall for.' Wyatt takes a seat on a stool. ,I dunno man...she seems cool and real..and not all dolled up with make-up and what not...and she has something soothing , don't you think?' Wyatt shakes his head at Jonesy's question. ,I can totally imaging just chilling with her, like no making out or sex..I mean I totally wouldn't mind that...but chilling, lying in her lap somewhere in swizzerland in front of a chimney or something, can't you?' Jonesy asks Wyatt again and he shakes his head again. ,Well, it doesn't matter, Nicki's never gonna date you.' Wyatt says matter of factly. ,Gee, thanks man, you're so uplifting.' Jonesy playfully kicks Wyatt in the thigh. ,But I know that myself, so I'm not gonna pursue it..but rather pursue date number 4, she's Indian, maybe she's gonna kamasutra me a little.' Jonesy wiggles his eyebrows and turns to leave. ,And seriously, no word to anybody.' He threatens Wyatt before he bolts.

Thrice a month the gang had a sleepover, on the first of a month, everybody stayed at their own homes, every second Friday night, the gang stayed at Jonesy's and Jen's, they had a big house since they were a patchwork family, every third Saturday everyone stayed at Wyatt's and every fourth Friday, everyone stayed at Nikki's who had a whole floor to herself. Caitlyn's place was ruled out, because it was too small and her room was full with pink and yellow things, that made the guys feel a little gay and uncomfortable, while Jude's place just reeked of half eaten pizza and worn underwear and his pet mouse.

This time the sleepover was at Nikki's house. Her parents were out on a date and her little brother was a friend's birthday sleepover, so the gang would have the whole house to themselves. The bell rang, and Nikki looked at the clock. She had said 8pm not 6 pm. She opens the door just to find Jonesy behind it. ,I said the sleepover starts at 8, moron.' She opens the door for him. ,Oh really? I was kinda confused if Wyatt said 8 or 6..but well anyway..I'm here now. So let's get this party started.' Jonesy rubs his hands together and gets into the 2story apartment. ,Nobody's here yet, it's just you and me.' Nikki says annoyed shutting the door, missing how tense Jonesy had become all of a sudden. ,Oh..ok. I'm hungry.' He says walking up to her room. ,It's not pizza time yet, but I still have some leftover pasta if you want.' She led the way to the kitchen. ,That'd be great.' He says putting his arms in his pockets. ,So how did you dates go?' She asks handing him a plate. ,Hmm date nr. 1 was cool, two too until three found out I was having something with two, they both chased me, and now I think they hate me, number four is a virgin with three older brothers, so yeah that one is settled..and number five..well I was making out with her but then her boyfriend appeared..and that's why I have a blue eye in case you haven't noticed yet.' He says pointing to his eye, and Nikki comes closer to look at it, and Jonesy can't help but feel weird with her lips so close. ,Uhh bad..does it hurt?' She pokes it. ,Aw Nikki, of course it hurts.' He says and she shrugs. ,That's what you get for messing around, I mean all teenagers hang around the mall, sooner or later , you'll walk pass them.' She says taking orange juice out of the fridge. ,Yeah yeah...got it..but still it's funnier this way.' He says shoving the noodles into his mouth. ,Yeah, and then the fun hits you right in the face.' She points at her eye and he sticks his tongue out at her. In that moment her body vibrates. ,Aren't you getting any that you gotta a stick a vibrator inside?' He grins at her. ,It's my phone, moron.' She says to him and takes her phone out. It's the muscle guy from Jen's workplace, his name is Trent and he's asking her out for drinks tomorrow. ,Sure, sexy.' She texts him back with a grin. ,Your new beau?' Jonesy's jaw clenches a little while chewing. ,Yup..he's a hot piece.' She says licking her lips. ,I bet he's a wiener.' Jonesy says looking out the window. ,If I dated wieners, I'd have started with you.' She says hurting his ego big time. ,Oh wow, isn't somebody funny today, did you fall into a funny pot?' He asks her putting his head to the side and she chuckles. ,What's so special about him anyway, I've only seen his face so far, when walking past Jen's place.' He asks with a full mouth. ,Have you seen his body?' Nikki asks excited. ,No..usually I don't check out male bodies..' He says with a pokerface. ,He has everything..arms ..this size, chest abs, which I could play bongos on everyday, and I can't wait to see the rest of his goodies...gosh, don't get me worked up.' She fans herself after getting all excited. ,Uha...' Jonesy says uninterested. ,Then you think, I'm shallow for dating girls according to their appearances.' ,Yeah, well you date a lot of girls at the same time, you know, you don't take your time to get to know them.' She explains to him, sitting on a stool of the kitchen bar, still worked up thinking about muscle guy. ,Bitch please, and how are you different, be honest with me this new ..muscle guy of yours..whatever his name is..' ,Drent.' Nikki butts in. ,Yeah Drent..are you with him because you actually have feelings for him, or are you with him for his body and abs and what not..be honest.' He says looking her straight in the eyes. ,Well..body and abs..but at least I'm not dating multiple guys ok...and we're teenagers, it's ok if it's not always matter of the heart but physical exploration.' She explains to him. ,Physical exploitation? I think you mean physical exploitation. That's the most sluttiest phrase I've ever heard.' Jonesy raises his hand in innocence. ,Whatever, Jonesy.' She says shrugging. ,We are more alike than you think.' He says putting his plate in the sink. ,I'd rather die first.' She says getting up. ,The noodles were really good, praise to your mom.' He says washing his hands. ,Bootlicker, I made those noodles.' ,You can cook?' Jonesy's jaw drops. ,We've been friends for like two years now and you never remembered to mention, that you can cook?' Jonesy asks surprised. ,It's not a big deal..why are you acting up?' They head towards the living room. ,Cause you don't strike me as a cooking girl..I could much rather imagine you with a gun then a cooking spoon..' He says slumping into the couch. ,Asshole...I could probably kill you with a cooking spoon if I wanted to.' ,Then thank God we left the kitchen.' He laughs pushing her with his leg. They watch music Tv and sing full-throaty flat until the door bell rings again, bearing Wyatt and Jude.

,Hey..oh Jonesy is here already..where are the others?' Jude skates inside the apartment. ,Not here yet.' Nikki shuts the door. ,So..you two have been alone here? What have you been doing?' Wyatt asks curious as ever. ,Fucking, Wyatt, we've been fucking on the kitchen counter top!' Nikki says indignant. ,Doggy and 69 style, but Nikki's a slut, she calls it physical exploitation.' Jonesy adds from the living room. ,I said physical exploration, dickface, how about you wash your ears.' They all walk into the living room. ,Pardon me for asking.' Wyatt sits down with a sigh. ,Why can't girls ever be punctual?' Nikki stares at the clock, Caitlyn and Jen still hadn't arrived. ,Maybe they have to shave first.' Jonesy says lazily. ,I only shave once a month.' Jude feels the need to contribute. ,Must be pretty bushy down there.' Wyatt thinks aloud. ,Could we please not talk about Jude's bush.' Nikki begs and the guys laugh. ,I brought my console, plug it in.' Jude takes out his xbox. ,Plug it in, yourself.' Nikki puts her feet on the couch. ,You're always so helpful and friendly.' Wyatt remarks. ,Oh, shut it, Wyatt.' ,If you want her to do something for you, Wyatt, you gotta let her exploit your body first.' Jonesy says his eyes fixed on the screen. ,What's your problem?' Nikki kicks his knee. ,Are you having your period just because some dude beat you up?' She teases him. ,You got beat up?' Jude asks, a total expert on plugging his xbox. ,I wasn't beaten up, stop pussyfying the story, Nikki.' Wyatt laughs at the word ,pussyfing' as Jonesy tells them what happened. The girls come thirty minutes late, they obviously had groomed out a little. ,Who are you guys trying to impress, hopefully not these tramps.' Nikki shuts the door once again. ,Gee, thanks , Nikki.' She hears Wyatt from the living room. ,Of course.. not..we heard Pablo is doing pizza errands, today.' Caitlyn giggles and claps her hands. ,Pablo the whacko.' Jude comments as the girls sit down. ,Maybe we can invite him in?' Jen asks hopefully. ,And yeah, maybe he'll strip for us.' Jonesy says in girlish gay voice and Nikki laughs, as Jen and Caitlyn beat him up. The gang listens to music, plays xbox, watch movies, and play a twisted version of truth or dare. Jude's question to Caitlyn was: , Have you ever farted before?' Whice made everyone laugh. ,Nikki, your music is lame, I'm plugging in my Ipod.' Jonesy says around eleven pm. And from his Ipod tons of tearjerkers sound. ,Yeah, that's so manly.' Nikki smirks at him as he flicks his fingers in her face. They order pizza around midnight, Pablo didn't come in and strip and the gang headed out around midnight, got drunk and danced on the streets, Jonesy accidentally grabbed Nikki's boob, wanting to hold her hand, they ended up in a fight, which they forgot about eventually, Jude puked on Jen's shoes, Caitlyn couldn't stop giggling, and Wyatt kept singing songs about the whole night and around 4 am they went to bed. On the following week, the gang is sitting at Caitlyn's slushy bar when suddenly somebody puts his hand in front Nikki's eyes. ,Happy one week anniversary, baby.' Drent says placing a little box in front of Nikki . ,Oh my goodness.' Nikki says surprised as Drent sweeps her up in his super big arms and claims her lips. The guy must hit the gym all day. ,Hey Jen.' He greets his colleague and Jonesy's jaw drops when seeing Drent. ,You're Drent?' He asks the guy who looked like the incredible hulk. ,Yeah..do I know you?' Drent asks Jonesy who shakes his head, looking like he'd seen a ghost. ,Thank you, that's so sweet of you.' Nikki kisses his cheek and he sets her back down in her chair. ,We'll celebrate later, ok ? I got a shift, but later I'll take you out and give you a nice massage..' He kisses her one more time. ,Can't wait.' Nikki grins, watching the hot guy leave. ,Nikki, what the fuck? That guy is bigger than the incredible hulk and how old is he? Definitely not in your age range?! What are you doing with a guy like him?' Jonesy whispers, afraid Drent could hear him and blow his head away. ,He's 21...and something tells me Nikki is going to break up with him soon.' Jen predicts smirking her lips. ,He celebrates one week anniversaries. How romantic.' Caitlyn squeaks. ,How tragic!' Nikki whines and opens the box to find earrings. ,I think he's falling in love with me, that's like the last thing I need right now.' Nikki looks at her friends distraught. ,I wish I had a boyfriend like yours.' Caitlyn sighs and sips on her slush. ,You're seriously gonna break up with him, just because he celebrates one week anniversaries?' Wyatt asks while exting his girlfriend. ,Well..not yet..I still haven't got what I want from him..if he proves to be good, I'll keep him, if not..I won't let him waste his time falling in love with me.' Nikki tries on the purple earrings, at least he had matched her style. ,Is this a code for sex?' Jude asks just to make sure he got what the others were talking about. ,Slut.' Wyatt and Jonesy sing to Wyatt's accord. ,I'm not a slut, I just want fire in a relationship and not a flame.' Nikki takes a photo of herself to see how she looks like with the earrings. ,Still a slut.' The guys sing again and high five. ,I'll give you slut, if you don't shut up.' She threatens the guys and they shut up, when Jonesy's fling sashays into his lap. ,Hey boo.' She plants her glossed lips on him. ,You must be Christine.' Caitlyn says and looks at the blonde girl in Jonesy's lap. ,Christine? Who's Christine? I'm Lola.' She says and gets up and looks at Jonesy. ,Whose Christine?' She asks him and Jonesy hesitates a little too long. ,You asshole.' She says, takes Caitlyn's slush and throws it in his face. ,Thanks a lot Caitlyn.' Jonesy wipes the slush from his face and shirt as the others laugh. ,I'm really sorry, I thought that was date number 1.' Caitlyn says somewhat sincere. ,Things ended with date number 1 four days ago.' Jonesy expains to her. ,You should keep us update, so we don't ruin things for you.' Wyatt sips his hot espresso. His world started and ended with coffee. ,A slush please?' Someone says all of a sudden. ,I'm..' Caitlyn turns around to face a brown haired and green eyed guy, which could totally be her type. ,Coming.' She ends her sentence taking in her breath. ,She's cumming.' Wyatt and Jonesy sing and Nikki laughs at them. Caitlyn serves the guy and gets his name but not his number. Brandon, her new target number one.

,Oh, it's so unfair, everybody is finding someone except me and Jude.' Jen whines and crosses her arms. ,Nope, you're the only one..I met Maya..she's this cool dudette who likes music and skateboarding. We're hanging out.' Jude finds some sweets in his pockets and puts them in his mouth. ,So I'm the only one who hasn't found a guy and is still single?' Jen asks despeartely. ,Yes.' Everybody says and she whines again. ,Maybe you need a makeover?' Caitlyn tries to cheer her up. ,Are you saying I'm ugly?' Jen asks Caitlyn shocked. ,Yes.' Jonesy answers for Caitlyn. ,You bastard.' Nikki punches him. ,What do I have to do to get guys?' Jen asks into the round. ,Were short things, play dumb and naive and laugh at all jokes.' Wyatt sprawls out over his chair. ,Wyatt, when did you become a bastard?' Nikki asks him and he shrugs. ,I'm just saying what guys like.' He plays some accords on his guitar. ,I like big boobs.' Jonesy says to no one specifically. ,Go bury yourself.' Nikki tells him and he chuckles. ,Ok Caitlyn, make me more guy-desirabler...' Jen takes Caitlyn's hands. ,Why do you guys keep inventing words, it's frustrating and confusing.' Jude complains holding his head. Jen and Caitlyn disappear, Wyatt bolts when his girlfriend calls and Jude skates away with Maya when she comes over. ,Everybody's out looking for love.' Jonesy swoons, when he's the only one left at the table with Nikki. ,Yap, you're right, now I'm gonna try and force my boyfriend to second base in a stall.' She wiggles her eyebrows at Jonesy. ,Slut.' He sings, this time without Wyatt, as Nikki shows him the finger. The day came when Jen and Nikki had a bio assignment to do together, and it got late, while they prepared their presentation at Jen's place, so Nikki decided to sleep over, since she was too tired to go home. ,Where's the Jonesmeister?' Nikki asks while closing her thick bio book and checking for new messages from Drent. ,He's using our babysister go get girls. He thinks, he'll seem more sympathetic to girls when holding a babygirl.' Jen closes her book too. ,And your mom let him take her just like that...the baby's only three months old.' Nikki stresses. ,Oh..my parents are out on a date and they think Jonesy is babysitting baby Vanessa.' Jen says matter-of-factly. ,And you're not worried at all?' Nikki punches her shoulder. ,No..aww...actually Jonesy is quite good with the baby, better then me..she always cries when I pick her up. Why do you care? Since when did you get so motherly? Has Drent been sucking on your titties a little too much?' Jen teases her and Nikki tosses a pillow at her head. ,I'm just surprised that Jonesy can handle a baby. And no...nothing's been going on with Drent, we've had some hot makeout sessions but he never seems to want to cross the line. Last week, at our one week anniversary, since I had no present for him, I thought we could..you know.. and he said..it's too soon, and he wants our first time to be special. Which sane guy who looks like that, would say something like that?' Nikki takes her tank top off. ,Maybe he really is into you.' Jen shrugs lying on her bed. ,But I want sex, Jen, rough hot sex!' Nikki stresses and Jen laughs at Nikki's honesty. ,Do you mind if I shower?' Nikki asks Jen and takes her baggy jeans off. ,Go ahead, they're fresh towels in the cabin.' She says with her eyes closed at Nikki enter the bathroom. ,Maybe I can convince Drent to shower with me, for starters to warm him up.' Nikki comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later wearing nothing but her thong and a towel she was rubbing her hair with. ,Jen, Vanessa's asleep, her diap..' Jonesy suddenly bursts into the room and his gaze stops on Nikki's boobs, and there's this shocked momentum where nobody moves. ,Get out.' Jen yells all of sudden and Nikki covers her boobs with her hands, and Jonesy is still standing at the door stupefied. ,Get out, Jonesy.' Nikki growls with a stare that could kill before Jonesy shuts the door. ,Oh my gosh..Nikki, I'm so sorry.' Jen whines when Nikki quickly puts her bra on. ,How about you lock the door next time?' Nikki looks at her with big eyes. ,Totally, promise.' Jen clutches her mouth. ,I'm so stupid, walking around bra less in a house where Jonesy lives.' Nikki shakes her head. ,I guess I can go and bury myself now.' Nikki says and even though Jen knows it doesn't fit the situation, she has to laugh and Nikki joins in. ,But seriously, no fucking word to anyone about this incident, or I'll personally have to kill you.' Nikki threatens Jen, and she bursts into laughs again while nodding.

Jonesy quickly packs his stuff and leaves the house for Wyatt's place after what he'd seen, he couldn't face Nikki with a straight face. ,What up, man?' Wyatt opens the door when seeing Jonesy stressed face. ,Dude, you won't believe what just happened, but I gotta talk it off.' Jonesy throws himself on Wyatt's couch. ,Shoes of the couch.' Wyatt says and sits down opposite Jonesy. Ignoring Wyatt's admonition, he starts his story. ,So I come home from the mall and put Baby Vee in her bed and got to Jen's room to tell her, to check her diapers, when I see this chick standing in Jen's room gloriously top and bra less. Some pretty huge juicy boobs, with perfect nipples I mean the best and hottest piece of boobs I've ever seen, no porn star on this earth could keep on, and then I look up into this chicks face and it's Nikki.' Jonesy says staring at Jonesy. ,What da fuck? You saw Nikki's boobs?' Wyatt almost toppled over his seat. ,I Jonesy Schmidt, sweat I saw Nikki's boobs..and now I'm out of it. Of course they both yelled at me, I hurried to my bathroom and masturbated and now I'm here.' He lies there like a therapist's patient. ,You saw our Nikki's titties?' Wyatt repeat still flabbergasted. ,Yes, I did, I'm telling you man..she must have been coming out form the shower or something, her hair was wet...and those boobs, ugh.' Jonesy touches his crotch. ,Please, don't get a boner on my couch.' Wyatt begs, also flabbergasted by what he was hearing. ,Every time, I close my eyes or blink, I see those perfect breasts in my inner eye, dangling in front of my face...I think she's goona appear in every sex dream of mine now.' Jonesy's thoughts keep circling over Nikki's boobs. ,That's so fucked up.' Wyatt says enjoying this male gossip. ,How are you going to face her..will you apologize..give her distance...look at her chest all the time?' Wyatt humors Jonesy. ,Well, I definitely can't look her straight in the face without picturing those babies...' Jonesy's imagination was hellbent on sucking on Nikki's boobs. ,I guess it's gonna be awkward then tomorrow.' Wyatt says watching Jonesy. ,Dude, you're getting a boner.' He adds looking away from Jonesy. ,I'll be right back.' Jonesy says making his way to the bathroom.

On the following two days, whether Jonesy nor Nikki appear in front of Caitlyn's slush bar and whenever Jude asked why, Jen would say ,Nicki's running a double shift, she wants some extra money.' and Wyatt would say ,Jonesy is either chasing a new job or a new girl.' On the third day, day all came together, but it was super awkward, Nikki kept looking everywhere except in Jonesy's direction and Jonesy kept looking at his hands, probably wondering if Nikki's boobs would fit in his hands. ,Is it just me..or is there some tension at this table?' Caitlyn asks after a while, when she feels everybody be embarrassed. ,I feel it too..maybe it's because we're blonde.' Jude suggests, looking from one friend to the other. ,What tension? There's no tension.' Jen tries to play it off. ,Tell us about your fashion show tryout, Caitlyn.' Jen tries to bring up conversation and Caitlyn launches into a full story. ,They said I could have been one of the models if I was a little taller and had some more boobs.' Caitlyn ended and Jonesy made the mistake, laughing at the ,boobs' part. ,Gotta go.' Nikki said , rolling her eyes and clenching her jaw, while Wyatt kicked Jonesy under the table. ,Ok..what's going on here? I know you aren't telling me something, Wyatt spit it out.' Caitlyn demands from him. ,How should I know, dude?' Wyatt fakes innocence. ,I saw Nikki's boobs.' Jonesy blurts out. ,I saw her perfect goddess like boobs.' Jonesy tries to still his inner inferno. ,You what?' Caitlyn asks shocked. ,Awesome.' Jude wants to high five Jonesy. ,Don't highfive, you moron, do you know how Nikki is feeling right now...you guys suck.' Jen says walking after Nikki. ,Ah..drama queens.' Jude sighs and Jonesy can't help but feel a little guilty. Well,, he could have knocked before entering Jen's room. ,How did that happen?' Caitlyn asks Jonesy and he tells her about the little incident. Nikki doesn't sit with the gang for the next two days, and the mood is tense, since Jen is mad at Jonesy for telling Wyatt and blurting it out to Jude and Caitlyn, and Jonesy felt guilty for doing so, but still felt pretty horny about Nikki.

On the next day, Jonesy gathered up all his courage and went to Nikki's place to apologize or do the right thing or whatever. He had bought flowers and chocolate. He rings the bell, she opens it, and shuts it right in his face. ,Wait, Nikki, I'm sorry , I wanna talk to you.' Jonesy begs her. ,We have nothing to talk about-' He hears her voice from behind the door. ,Yes we do, come on, I'm trying to do the right thing here.' He says and she opens the door but doesn't wait for him to step in but goes into her bedroom and he follows. ,I brought you flowers and chocolate.' Jonesy says but Nikki's back faces him. ,You can throw them in the trash.' Nikki says with a cold voice. ,Nikki, I'm so sorry, I should have knocked or something..I didn't mean to burst in on you...I don't want you to be mad at me and all this tense situation is putting a kink not only into our friendship, but in the others too. I'm really really sorry. You know...for what it's worth, you have the prettiest breasts I've ever seen, I swear...was that too much?' Jonesy asks still not getting Nikki to face him. ,You think?' She says sarcastically, at least she was having traits of the old Nikki. ,You know what tit for tat.' Jonesy says taking off his clothes along with his boxers down. ,What are you talking ab..?' Nikki asks turning around and her eyes drop straight to naked Jonesy's dick. ,Oh my gosh..you did not just...' She looks Jonesy in the eyes. ,Since I saw something I wasn't meant to..so should you...take a goood look, you're not going to see something this gorgeous anytime soon..not even with Drent.' Jonesy says turning around slowly, and bending down pretending to pick his boxers up, while Nikki laughs. ,Nice to hear you laugh at me again.' Jonesy's smiles at her. ,You impressed?' Jonesy wiggles from left to right. ,It's ok.' Nikki says hurting his ego once again. ,Liar..you're impressed. Gimme a hug.' Jonesy says and walks towards Nikki. ,Don't touch me with that thing, Jonesy.' She squeaks as Jonesy gets closer to her and embraces her with his whole body, and even lifts her up so shes straddling him and he drops them on the bed, being butt naked between her legs. ,Jonesy you're so disgusting.' Nikki squeaks under him. ,Nikkkkkiiii...' Caitlyn suddenly bursts into the room and halts in the door. ,It's not what it looks like.' Jonesy says to her and Nikki laughs her ass off. ,Anyway...Nikki..I wanted to ask if I can borrow one of you leather jackets...I want to match Brandon..but if I'd known you'd be busy..I'd have called or text-ed...' Caitlyn's eyes are glued to Jonesy's butt. ,In the closet, left side, you'll find several jackets in different colours..but we don't have the same size, it might be a little big on you.' Nikki says, still trapped under Jonesy. ,That's alright..' Caitlyn says, crossing the room. ,So yeah thanks...' Caitlyn says, gets the jacket and bounces, and it takes exactly thirty seconds, for the new gossip to make it's round, and Wyatt to text Jonesy. ,Wyatt wants to know, if we're sleeping together?' Jonesy look at Nikki. ,Tell him, we're having a threesome with his girlfriend.' Nikki says and Jonesy grins while texting. ,Dude, why are you getting a boner?' Nikki asks when feeling Jonesy's erection against her. ,Cause I'm thinking about your boobs.' Jonesy grins, while Nikki slaps him playfully, but hard enough for it to sting a little. The week fades, the gossip fades, and the gang is back to normal, Caitlyn hooks up Brandon's friend with Jen and right now it seems like the Jonesmeister is the only single at the table. ,It's somehow unbelievable.' Jonesy says looking at Nicki, Jude and Wyatt, Jen and Caitlyn had gone on a double date. ,Your life would be easier if you settled for one girl.' Wyatt was texting his girlfriend. ,One girl is boring.' Jonesy says resting his head on his arms. ,Then don't complain on being lonely.' Nikki reprimands him. ,If I had a friend with benefits like you..I wouldn't complain...' ,Drent is not my friend with benefits...he's my boyfriend and we still haven't done it yet, so shut it. Next week is our one month anniversary.' Nikki says to the guys. ,Uhh..somebody's counting.' Jude says putting frizzy stuff in his mouth. ,I can't be believe guys who just want sex, are so hard to find.' Nicki says faking not understanding. ,He ehm..' Jonesy clears his throat and Nikki ignores him. ,I'd take everybody, but you honey..' She blinks at him and he sticks his tongue out like a child. It was just awesome having teen friends.


End file.
